Over His Dead Body
by xoc13
Summary: When Ranger hears Stephanie's gone FTA, he sets out on a quest to find her...
1. Chapter 1

**I should be writing a paper for my Ecology lab, but I've had this idea for a couple of days and can't seem to shake it off. This will probably be a short story with alternating POVs between Stephanie and Ranger. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

The first thing I noticed before I opened my eyes was the raging headache I had. My skull felt like something was hammering it repeatedly.

I groaned, preparing myself to get up and find something to alleviate the headache. My eyes opened and I was greeted with sunlight spilling in from a nearby window. I took a deep breath, willing my body to move and sit upright. Before I even attempted it, I realized I did not recognize my surroundings.

_Oh boy!_ Had I gone out to party and acted completely crazy and irresponsible? No, that type of fun was never really my style.

"Unh!" I grunted when I finally struggled to sit up, noticing I was sprawled on a couch. Then it hit me that not only did I have the worst headache in history, but also that my body ached so bad that I wondered if I had been run over by a truck. I looked down, finding my clothes were covered in blood and I was clutching a knife with my left hand. Out of reflex, I shot off the couch, looking around the room frantically.

That's when I spotted a body, male and surrounded by a pool of blood, a few feet away from me.

A wave of nausea washed over me as confusion and panic settled in. I released the knife, letting it tumble from my grip. Footsteps neared and I turned, finding Carl and his partner Big Dog coming through the open doorway with their guns raised.

"Stephanie…" Carl said, sounding distant and very professional.

S&R

Haywood always seems welcoming when I return from a long and tedious business trip.

I swung the Turbo into the underground garage at Rangeman, parking in one of my private spots. I grabbed the small duffel bag that served as my luggage before heading to the elevator.

I was impatient on the ride up, wanting nothing more than to grab a quick shower and get some rest.

There was cubed fruit in the fridge, giving me easy access to a healthy snack. I popped a couple pieces of fruit in my mouth and continued on my way to the bedroom.

The bed looked inviting and I knew it was comfortable for a really good night's sleep. I sighed, walking past the bed to the bathroom. The number one priority right now was a shower. I set my Glock on the counter next to the sink and stripped out of my clothes.

I adjusted the water before standing under the spray. I groaned in approval, enjoying the way water sluiced down my body. As I lathered, I couldn't help but think about my Babe. I've been away a couple of weeks and to be honest I've _missed _her.

I shut the water off, making up my mind. I was going to go to her apartment, regardless of the hour. I was tired, yeah, but I just need to see her. I'm not sure if she's back with Morelli, but that's never stopped me from paying her a nighttime visit.

I changed into my usual uniform of black cargo pants and T-shirt. I opted for a commando style since it was the middle of the night and sleeping naked with her by my side is always the best.

The drive to her apartment building was quick. Traffic is sparse in the wee hours of the night. I parked at the edge of the lot, not spotting her car. She'd been driving an older model red Explorer when I left for my trip, but given her car history not spotting her last known vehicle didn't necessarily mean she wasn't home.

I took the stairs to the second floor, quick strides leading me to her door. I worked the locks, easily letting myself in. The security chain wasn't in place, making me wonder if she was home.

When I reached her bedroom, my suspicion was confirmed. She wasn't home.

I weighed my options. One, I could go back to Rangeman and come back later. Or two, I could wait for her to get back. I didn't even have to think about it, deciding it was best to wait for her. There was a nagging feeling tugging at me, making me want to see Stephanie with my own eyes to make sure she was okay.

I sat on the lone chair in her room, angling it so I could watch the door and window.

I must have dozed off at some point, because when I opened my eyes the next time sunlight had filled the room. The day had started without me. I stretched, shifting my eyes to her bed. It was empty, meaning she hadn't come back yet.

My eyes scanned the bedroom for signs of her presence recently. When I didn't find any difference from last night when I arrived, I moved out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

By the time I finished my morning routine, I realized I'd yet to stop by her kitchen. I found that Rex was sleeping in his soup can and figured she'd come back later to check on the hamster. I left her a note on the counter next to Rex's glass home before heading out.

Just as I reached my car, my cell phone chirped. It was a text from Connie. I frowned, reading over the message.

_Stephanie is missing. Vinnie thinks she's on her way to far far away. He's giving the file to Joyce. _

I felt my jaw tighten with worry and anger. While I was away, Tank let me know Stephanie was arrested. I didn't get much details and when I didn't hear anything else about it, I was convinced it had to be something minor.

However, if it's feared she's gone FTA, then maybe there's more to this than I originally thought.

I sent Connie a quick reply, asking for details, as I wrenched the driver's side door open and got behind the wheel.

Heads are going to roll when I find out _why_ I wasn't kept in the loop.

**Reviews are very inspiring:D**

**Working on updating my other stories, so fear not;)**


	2. The Situation

**Thanks for the huge response to this one. Yes, my Ecology paper is done and submitted. On the other hand, I have a Geology paper I gotta worry about now (aside from exams). Ayayay! So much to do…**

**BUT, here's a continuation from Ranger's POV;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

After breaking several traffic laws I arrived at the Bonds office within minutes.

Connie was at her desk typing on her computer. Lula was slumped on the faux leather couch, but instantly perked up when she saw me.

"You gonna help Steph, right?" She stood, seemingly overwhelming with her high heels and barely there colorful clothing.

"What's the situation?" I asked Connie.

"I knew you were the go-to guy to help her!" Lula gave me a pat on the back and I have to admit she has a heavy hand.

"Stephanie's court appearance was yesterday, 9am sharp." Connie looked me in the eye and filled me in on what she knew. "A couple weeks ago, Stephanie was after Rosie McAdam. Stephanie found her holed up in an apartment on Stark, but before she had the opportunity to make an apprehension BAM! Someone gets the drop on her."

"The white girl's in a load of trouble." Lula piped in.

"Yeah. The cops found her standing over the dead guy, murder weapon in hand." Connie let out a puff of air, saying all Stephanie had on her favor was evidence that she got roughed up. "And now she's FTA."

"Not good, I tell 'ya." Lula added, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Vinnie in?" I cocked my head in the direction of his office. When Connie nodded, I rounded her desk and said I wanted any information she had.

"I'm on it." I heard her say as I worked the locks on Vinnie's door. It took a bit of work, but I managed to let myself in.

"Ah!" Vinnie shrieked when he heard the door crash against the wall. "Geesh! I thought it was my wife!"

Joyce was straddling his lap, obviously offering some sort of sexual favor. And of course, she wanted something in return. My Babe doesn't like her and that's good enough for me. I paid her no attention, directing my words to Vinnie. "Let's talk. Alone."

"Ah, Baby. Don't be shy." Joyce looked me from head to toe, undressing me as she went. I ignored her, shooting Vinnie my best menacing glare.

"We'll continue this later." He gave Joyce a wink, urging her to climb off of him. She sashayed over to me, not bothering to re-button her blouse. Joyce winked at me, purposely brushing my arm as she moved past me.

Again, I ignored her.

When she was gone I snapped my fingers to return Vinnie's attention back to me. "What's this I hear about you giving Stephanie's file to Joyce?" I kept my tone low, knowing it always made people squirm.

"Look, I would give you the file, if it weren't for…" He smirked, making a rude gesture with his hands. "You're the best, but there's a conflict of interest there." Vinnie was worried about forfeiting the bond. "She's a high one!"

"I want the file."

"Really?" Vinnie leaned back in his chair, looking me over. "You're going to bring her in?" He studied my face, but I gave him nothing. "You're in love with her, man." Vinnie shook his head. "No."

I didn't have all the facts yet, but it didn't make a difference. I _know _she didn't do it. Once upon a time, she helped me. Now, it's my turn to help her.

"I'm going to find her." I said, taking a step back to leave.

"Wait." Vinnie passed a hand across his face. "The dead man is a Senator. It's a big deal." He signaled for me to close the door. I did. "It must really suck to be her right now." He sighed, rolled his eyes and told me I should start at Stephanie's parents' house.

S&R

I left the Bonds office with Stephanie's file, filled with all the info Connie was able to get for me.

My next stop was Rangeman. Tank was going to have to explain quite a lot to me.

I parked in one of my spots, grabbed the file and jogged to the elevator.

Lester was on his way out when I unloaded on the fifth floor. He looked surprised to see me. "You're all right!" He said, giving me a tight hug.

"What's this about?" I asked, breaking the connection. I hate it when we get mushy.

"Some weird shit's been happening." He shook his head, as if to shake off a bad vibe. "Beautiful is in a hot mess and since you haven't responded to our messages, Tank left last night to go find you."

"What?" I frowned. I didn't get receive any messages. "Get a hold of Tank and have him get back so we can figure out this mess." I moved towards my office, determined to untangle things.

I needed a moment alone to gather my thoughts and figure out a plan of action. As soon as I put some order to my thoughts, I headed to the Burg.

I rolled to a stop in front of my Babe's parents' house only to find that her grandmother was already waiting at the door. She had the screen door open, waving me inside before I even got out.

"That Hottie Ranger is here!" The older woman shouted into the house as I walked towards her.

"Oh God!" I heard another voice, female, shout from inside. Stephanie's mother, I assume.

I reached the door, smiling politely at Grandma Mazur. I like her, because she's one of the reasons my Babe is the way she is.

"Are you taking Stephanie to jail?" Helen asked me, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Mrs. Plum, I'm looking for Stephanie…" I raised a hand, stopping her from interrupting me. "I want to help." She looked at me for a moment, thoughtful.

"I don't know where she is." She was telling the truth. The phone rang and I noticed it was taking its toll on her.

But as soon as her daughter was out of sight, grandma wrapped her arms around me. She started murmuring words to me to get closer. I leaned my head so as to be able to hear her better.

"My granddaughter said you'd _come_ looking for her." One of her hands moved down my back and I felt her tuck something in one of my back pockets. I grinned, returning the hug. To the naked eye it probably looked like she was groping me, but she was actually delivering a message from my Babe!

"Thanks." I placed a soft kiss on her cheek and headed back to my car. I had no time to waste. Stephanie's waiting for me.

"Oh, Babe!" I let out a chuckle once I was behind the wheel. I pulled out a folded piece of paper from my back pocket, knowing it would lead me to her.

**Ranger got some info, but we've yet to hear things from Steph's POV;)**


	3. Faith in Him

**Thanks for the amazing response to this story. I had final exams this past week and I'm now on SUMMER VACATION! So, what does that mean? More time to write and update my stories:D**

**In this chapter we finally get an insight from Steph's POV again as well as the awaited S&R reuninon;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

It was finally morning and my whole body was stiff from sitting on the old and rotten wooden floor of the cabin that's been my hiding place since I skipped court yesterday. I stumbled across this deserted place in the Pine Barrens a few months ago while I was after the trail of Magpie. He was wanted for the usual and I'd gotten a tip that he was in the area. I didn't find him here in the Barrens, but I did find this cabin. And it's not that in my current situation the cabin _magically_ turned into a palace, but in these times I had no other choice.

I sighed, shifting to a standing position to try and shake off the kinks. I sneezed since my movement stirred the dust around me and groaned with annoyance after. "I can't believe I'm in this situation." There was a huge spider on the other corner of the room I've been keeping a close eye on since I got here. I swear if it moves just a teensy bit closer to me, I'm gone. I don't care. I'll drag myself to the police station.

Speaking of the police reminded me of why I'm in this situation in the first place. I was being framed, obviously, but I don't have any proof of it. When the cops showed up I was not only at the scene of the crime, but I was also covered with the dead guy's blood and had the murder weapon in my hand. Plus, I have no recollection of what happened between the time I arrived to get my FTA Rosie and the moment I regained consciousness.

This is a mess. And I'm the number one suspect.

I'd been ready to face the music, awaiting my trial at my apartment since Vinnie bonded me out. That jerk did it because he thought it would be good for business. But then while I was sitting at home it hit me that Rosie is still FTA with probably no plans of surfacing. She's the key to all of this. I'm sure of it. That's when it hit me that if I showed up to court I'd be locked away and sooner or later all hope of me getting out would be over. I was already, though briefly, behind bars and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

So, instead of getting a good night's sleep the night before my court date I got some stuff ready to go into hiding. Grandma Mazur is serving as my accomplice. She was more than happy to help and be my 'undercover' messenger. I left a note with her for Ranger since I haven't been able to get a hold of him and neither has Tank. I know it was a big leap, but I just know he'll come looking for me.

_You have a lot of faith on that hottie Ranger._ Grandma said to me when I handed her the note a two nights ago.

_It's not faith._ I'd told her. _I know what Ranger can do._

Now that I think about it, I admit that yes, it is faith.

My eyes slid over to the huge spider's corner. "I just hope he shows up before I'm devoured by that thing." I was contemplating how fast I could hightail it out of here if the spider moved when I heard the faint sound of footsteps. I immediately reached for my gun at the small of my back and crouched over to the side of the door.

My heart was pounding by the time I realized the sounds, though not any louder, were headed my way. _Please, let it be Ranger._ I chanted in my head even as I raised my gun.

There was a moment of absolute silence before the door slid open. I think I let out a shriek when I realized it was Ranger. He moved from the doorway, closing the door. He looked as yummy as ever and without my consent my body moved towards him.

"I knew you'd come." With an agility I didn't know I possessed I wrapped by arms and legs around him, clutching him in a tight embrace. Ranger caught me easily, both of his hands resting on the back of my thighs to hold me up.

"Babe." He gave me his mega-watt, panty melting smile and I couldn't hold myself back. I planted a jubilant kiss on his mouth. He tasted delicious, like always, and I had a moment of panic just thinking what my kiss probably tasted like.

But when he kissed back and his hands moved to my ass, that thought fled my mind. After that panty-ruining, breath taking kiss I untangled myself from him, sliding down his body in the process. His hands moved up my back, coming to rest just below my shoulders.

Ranger took a moment to inspect my face while one of his hands tilted my face from side to side. "When's the last time you slept?"

I winced at the question. I probably look like crap. "I haven't had much sleep lately." I admitted.

"Babe." This time the endearment had a tone of reprimand.

"I know." I shook my head. There was so much I had to tell him. "I tried to contact you thorough Tank, but…"

"I didn't get any messages." Ranger replied, saying he was already looking into it.

"I didn't do it." I need him to know that I didn't kill anyone. "Yes, it looks bad, but…"

"I know."

"It's going to be hard to prove it." This was his chance to back out if he wanted to.

"We'll get you cleared." He promised, simply letting me know he was by my side. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" Ranger did a full body scan, paying a great deal of attention to my face.

I had my last peanut butter and olive sandwich last night. "No." I admitted. I'd only planned to be hiding here for about a day or two max before I had to move. What I failed to take into account was that I'd be super hungry.

Ranger gave me an almost imperceptible nod. "Let's go."

"Wait." I said as he gathered my few possessions. "You're not taking me in, are you?" Ranger gave me _the look_ and I nodded in understanding. "Just making sure."

He led the way through the trees until we reached a dirt road a good twenty minutes later. We walked for a few more minutes until we reached a Rangeman issued SUV. I shot him a look, knowing he'd done this for my benefit.

"Joyce is looking for you." Ranger said as we got in. "I have the file, but somehow I don't think that's going to stop her from taking a shot at you."

"Ugg!" I rolled my eyes, bucking my seatbelt and covering my head with my sweater's hoodie. "I helped her out when she was FTA. You'd think she let it slide." I shook my head, annoyed. The last thing I needed was to be watching over my shoulder for Joyce.

"Babe." Ranger chucked softy and it made my insides do a double flip. I have to admit I've missed him. "What's the plan?" He asked, winding his way out of the Barrens. I told him my thoughts on the whole situation, simultaneously giving him the story from my point of view.

"I think McAdam is the key to this mess."

"You think she's the killer?"

"Dunno." I only know it's not me. I woke up with the murder weapon in my left hand while my dominant right hand had some serious cuts and bruises.

Ranger drove in silence for a long moment before speaking up. "Taking you to Rangeman will be dangerous. There's probably more than one watching in hopes of getting to you." I nodded that I understood. "I've got a safe-house in the outskirts of the city. You will be under the radar there." Ranger shot me a pointed look before returning his attention to the road. "If you follow instructions, that is."

"Yes, sir." It probably came out a bit sarcastic so I reached my hand out to touch his right arm. "Thanks." I gave his bulging biceps a squeeze and got an almost smile from him.


	4. She Matters

**Thanks for the amazing support. This chapter is also divided into two POV's (Stephanie's POV first and then Ranger's). **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

Sleepless nights and the fatigue of the previous days was finally catching up to me by leaps and bounds. I had no idea I'd dozed off until I felt the car roll to a stop. I sat up straighter, swiping a hand across my face. I looked around, taking in the darkened garage.

Ranger exited the SUV and I followed. In the darkness I was careful to listen to the sound of his footsteps, but he stopped moving abruptly and I bumped into him.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered.

"No." He'd stop to wait for me.

I fisted a hand on his cargo pants, right above his utility belt. "Ready." Ranger kept still for another moment before moving forward. He led the way to a doorway, letting us in inside the house.

"You must be hungry." We were in the kitchen and Ranger opened the fridge.

I thanked him, but the first thing I wanted to do was clean up. "A shower would be heavenly." I grabbed my duffle bag, following Ranger's directions. When I open the door to the bedroom the first thing I spotted was a bed. I let out a longing sigh.

"Everything you might need is in the cabinets." I heard Ranger say.

I stripped out my clothing as I let the water run. I stepped under the hot stream and moaned. Of course, clearing my name was my number one priority right now, but there were three other things I desperately needed to get done: shower, eat and sleep.

But first, I desperately needed a cleansing. And as much as I wanted to take my time to enjoy my shower, a growl from my stomach prompted me to hurry up. I reached for the Bulgari shower gel and got to work. I rinsed and that unique scent invaded my whole being. That's when I realized that this place wasn't just a safe-house. Bulgari is _Ranger's_. That could only mean one thing.

This is Ranger's private place.

I stepped out and dried, hastily changing into a clean change of clothes. When I got out of the bathroom Ranger was placing a tray of food on the bed. My mouth watered, mostly because of the food.

I ate in silence, concentrating on the food in front of me for the time being.

"Get some rest." Ranger said he had some business to take care of at Rangeman.

I nodded, swallowing the last bit of food and washing it down with a gulp of water. "How are we going to keep in contact?" I got rid of my trackers and cell phone when I skipped court yesterday.

"I'll come get you." Ranger took the tray back to the kitchen as I got nice and comfortable on the bed. I groaned the second my head hit the pillow, closed my eyes and allowed sleep to claim me.

S&R

She was already fast asleep by the time I returned from the kitchen. I took a moment to watch her. My Babe's lost weight. She looked thin, unhealthy so. There were dark circles under her eyes and those soft, but constant snores escaping her were true indication of how much she's pushed herself to the limit lately.

I hate that she's had to go through this. I'll do whatever it takes to get her out this mess.

I threw a blanket over her still from, tucking it around her. She didn't even stir. After landing a soft kiss on her forehead I left.

On my drive to Rangeman I mentally planned out what I needed to get done before returning to get Stephanie. I had to stop for a red light and took the opportunity to call Lester.

"Yo." Les answered on the first ring.

"Any news from Tank?"

"Finally got through. He's on his way back. Should be here by the end of the day." Les hung up without giving me a chance to reply. I frowned at the phone. I can see why Babe is always saying we need better phone skills.

The message Babe left me with her grandmother was very straight forward. She'd left me a set of coordinates for her location, so all I had to prepare for before I went to get her was having enough food at my house. I told her it was a safe-house, but I'm sure it won't take her long to figure out the house is of my personal use.

I swung into the underground garage at Rangeman and parked the SUV. I jogged over to the elevator and headed towards my office.

Once I was behind my desk I ran an extensive search on everything and anyone involved with Steph's case. I also took a moment to look into why I never received any of my messages while I was away.

Night was falling by the time I left my office. I grabbed a salad from the break room and ate it on my way down. I chose a different vehicle, a truck, and peeled out of the garage.

I drove to the corner and easily spotted Joyce tailing me. A short chuckle escaped me. If that woman really believes she can trail after me, she's got a rude awakening coming.

It only took a well-paced series of turns before I lost her. I smiled to myself in triumph.

S&R

I entered the through the kitchen, taking in the darkness and silence. Careful not to make any noise, I waked over to the bedroom.

There was some light spilling in through the drapes, highlighting her sleeping form. I was tired and sleep sounded heavenly. I tossed the file filed with my search results on the bedside table and grabbed some clothes to change into after a shower.

I left my utility belt, guns and knife on the counter next to the sink and stripped out of my clothes. I jumped into the shower and cleansed in record time. I passed the towel across the important parts before returning to the bed.

Babe was still asleep when I joined her. She must have felt my presence, because she turned around in my arms. I held her tight, unwilling to let her go.

I'm not sure where we stand or if she's even still seeing Morelli, but that's not important now. She's the only one that matters to me right now.

**Ranger and Steph are getting ready to hit the streets at night to start sorting out the mess. That means there'll be lots of S&R coming up:)**


	5. Babe

**It's not a joke. Posted three days in a rowXD So, if you're waiting for an update on a particular story of mine, fear not, because it's coming. **

**As always, thanks for the amazing response to this story. It's so good to know that the use of both Ranger and Steph's POVs are working for ya.**

**I've decided to bump this story up to **_**M**_**, just because it gives way for **_**hotter **_**S&R interaction. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

_Ranger's _POV

_Those blue eyes stared at me as her tongue darted out, licking the length of my cock. _

"_Babe." I groaned, watching as she took me into her mouth. _

_Her tongue teased the underside, bringing me closer to the edge with every bob of her head. _

_And just when I thought it couldn't get any better she winked at me, doubling her efforts. _

"_Oh, fuck." My hands tangled in her wild curls, my silent warning that I was close. _

The slight rustle of sheets along with movement on the mattress jolted me awake. I was greeted with total darkness when I opened my eyes. A feminine sigh left Babe's lips just before her head came to rest on my chest.

"Mmm…" She purred sleepily, throwing both an arm and leg over me to keep me in place. Her even breathing told me she was still asleep, so I did the only thing I could do under such circumstances: wrap my arms around her.

I'm no Saint. Having her pressed up, invading every personal space boundary, affected me. I didn't want to shift, because the movement would probably wake her.

But I can only have so much self-control, especially after an incredibly sexy dream in which, like always, Babe starred.

"Babe?" I whispered, not wanting to startle her. One of her hands had moved down my abdomen, to rest just a fraction of an inch away from my hard dick. I'm not gonna lie. I was very tempted to slide my hands down her back to her bottom and grind her against me.

"Yo?" Her mumbled response snapped me out of the fantasy. For a moment I thought she was awake, but quickly realized she wasn't.

"Stephanie." Reluctantly, I moved my hands higher up on her back and tapped her left shoulder lightly in hopes of waking her.

"Mphmm." An annoyed growl escaped her lips, a sure indication that she did _not_ want to be disturbed. With a whimpering huff she turned her head to the other side and slid her body to be even more on top of me. I gritted my teeth, a failed attempt to contain a groan of approval at the way her body brushed against my erection. Her lower body shifted again, a squirm that caused my hips to thrust up instinctively.

I closed my eyes and worked on my breathing. _If Babe keeps still, I'll probably make it._

Just when I was getting myself under control she stiffened.

"R-ranger?" Her voice was raspy from sleep.

"Babe." I held her a little tighter, pressing her just a little closer. Like I said, I'm no Saint.

"What time is it?" Groggily she sat up, straddling me in the process. There was no way she missed the hardness trapped between her thighs.

I reached to turn on the bedside lamp, bathing us in soft light. "We've got time." My hands moved to rest on her hips, leaving the decision up to her.

"Uhm.." Time stood still for a moment before she pushed herself off me.

_In due time, Babe._

"What's the plan?" She sat at the foot of the bed, stuffing her feet into her sneakers.

"Tank's on his way." I remained where I was, in nothing but silky boxers and black Rangeman tee. I caught her giving me a full body scan, gaze lingering below my waist. With an almost grin, I told her what the plan was. "We're going to meet with him."

"Okay." Stephanie nodded, saying she needed a bathroom break first.

I was dressed and armed by the time she emerged from the bathroom.

"There's food in the fridge." I said she could grab a bite to eat while I took my turn in the bathroom.

S&R

The drive to Tank's house was spent in silence, mostly because Babe was busy munching on food.

"We're on foot from here." I informed, parking the truck two streets over. "We'll take this service road and then cut through a backyard." I said over my shoulder, knowing she was right behind me.

Ten minutes later we were finally at Tank's house. I let us in through the back door without turning on any lights, because Tank always leaves several night lights on for his roommates.

"Aww!" As soon as we entered the living room, Babe spotted Tank's cats. She squatted to pick up a playful kitten, her smile bright. "Look!" She was completely entranced with the furry animal and it made me smile.

There's no other woman like Babe. She's a unique combination, arousing me one minute and melting my heart the next.

S&R- _Stephanie's_ POV

I was too busy playing with Tank's kitty to notice when company arrived. I didn't think much of it, figuring that Tank was back.

But then Ranger stilled and I knew something was wrong.

"Ranger?" I released the kitty, giving my full attention to the situation.

Ranger grabbed my hand, tugging for me to follow just as a flashlight beam passed across the front windows. I kept my mouth shut, barely, and followed Ranger to the kitchen.

"Stay." Ranger opened the door to the broom closet and I got the message. He put a gun in my hand and shut the door.

I waited in silence, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I don't think I waited long before I heard footsteps approaching. My hands gripped the gun, leveling it in front of me just in case.

"Babe." Ranger's voice reached me before the door even swung open. I relaxed, feeling ridiculously relieved at seeing his handsome face.

"Wow, Beautiful." Lester was only a few feet away and I could hear the suggestiveness in his tone. "Never pictured you being the closet kind."

"Santos." I caught the killer glare Ranger shot Les when the lights came on.

"Hey." Lester shrugged, obviously not ashamed. "But on a different note," He moved closer, trapping me in a bear hug. "Good to see you, Beautiful." His hug was strong, reassuring me that he was there to help.

"Little Girl." Tank gave me a head nod in greeting. I waved back.

We moved to the living room, the light spilling from the kitchen the only new light source.

I sat on the recliner with Ranger standing guard by my side. Lester and Tank took the couch across from us.

"Report." Ranger's tone made it sound more like an order instead of a request.

"I left messages for you, as instructed." Tank said he followed protocol. "When you continued to be unavailable, I knew something wasn't right." That's why he took off in search of Ranger, where they missed each other since Ranger had already left. The exact location was not specified.

"You're thinking someone intercepted the messages?" I leaned my elbows on my knees, moving to the edge of my seat.

"Or someone's a traitor." Lester piped in.

An insistent tiny paw lashed at my sneaker, tangling on the shoelace. I bent down and picked up the playful gray kitten.

"Missy likes you." Tank commented.

"Dude, you're like a cat lady." Despite his comment, Lester scooped up another kitten.

"Suspects?" A white-ish kitten ambled over to Ranger, meowing for attention. Ranger frowned but scooped up the tiny feline to hand it over to me.

"I've narrowed it down to three." Tank said he would look into in the morning.

Ranger gave an almost imperceptible nod before signaling me to get up.

"Thanks for your help, guys." I stood and transferred the kittens to Tank.

Neither of us spoke again until we got back to the truck.

"Where to next?" I asked as I buckled myself in.

"The scene of the crime."


End file.
